


【铁虫】抗拒 6

by A2019



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 06:24:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A2019/pseuds/A2019





	【铁虫】抗拒 6

“这是什么？”托尼伸出手指上下拨弄着男孩娇红的乳头，诱人的奶香气在四周飘逸开来。  
彼得难为情地攥着睡衣的带子，被玩弄的胸部感到一阵阵酥麻又刺痒，身体里有股蜜流从内部溢出，内裤慢慢带了潮意。托尼把他抱起来，放在床头的枕头上半躺着，男孩难为情地看着他，他安抚的吻上他的嘴唇，唇舌吸吮的水声在空荡的室内响起。托尼顺着他敞开的睡衣摸到他的小腹，那里竟然恢复的已是十分紧致，腹沟绒毛软的不可思议，他放开男孩已经被吻的鲜红的小嘴，转而扑在他身上，吸吮他红肿的乳头，他要牙齿咬住它们，看着男孩不知所措地颤抖和呻吟，又低下头如同婴儿吃奶一样专心地砸吮起来，触电般的感觉让彼得一阵心悸，他的小胡子摩擦着娇嫩的乳晕周围令他又痛又痒，他咬着自己的拳头，看着这个成熟男人趴在他胸口吃着自己的乳头，有种错乱的禁忌感，他忍不住他一阵阵的嘬弄，终于在托尼一口深吸下深吟一声高潮了，托尼感觉一阵甘甜美乳顺着口腔流进了他饥渴的喉咙，他如愿以偿地让他的“小妈妈”泌乳了。  
彼得于事无补地拢着自己的睡衣遮挡，托尼半跪着脱掉了自己的上衣，漏出健美匀称的上半身，接着脱掉裤子，他已经不很年轻，肌肤却依然很有光泽，岁月的褶皱带着沧桑与成熟的美感。彼得看得入了深，他瑟缩了一下，被他完全罩在身下，托尼脱掉了他的睡裤，摸上潮湿的下体，他笑了笑，伏在男孩耳边道：“吃奶你也能高潮，以后不准给宝宝喂奶，只能我吃。”“......本来也没多少......”彼得红着脸小声说。托尼揉着他小小的阴核，感觉到男孩浑身无骨一样瘫软下去，他扶着硬邦邦的阴茎摩擦着他的外阴，彼得一阵又一阵地颤抖，带着哭腔的可爱声音求着他，“不行，医生说要等两个月，完全恢复了。”托尼握住他的手，轻咬着他不明显的喉结，摸索到他的后穴，插进去两个指头准确地揉着男孩的敏感点，他不断地用龟头去刺激他的阴蒂，淫液浸润地性器光滑湿润，彼得下体空虚地一阵阵紧缩，“想要......求您。”男孩求着这个比自己年长许多的男人操自己，托尼吻了吻他的额头，坐起身，将硬的快爆炸的性器插进了他温暖紧致的肠道，缓缓动起来，他用手托起男孩的细腰，快速地摆动拍打在他软软的臀部，有节奏的啪啪声不绝于耳。彼得被快感征服，忍不住自己摸上自己随着被撞击乱颤的乳头揉捏着，托尼抽出手拉开他的手，粗大的手指占据了整个乳晕，手掌抓住这小小的比男孩平时大了些许的乳，用力地挤压，彼得如同被抓住的雌兽，男人则是在行使他的交配权。托尼看到又有白色的乳汁缓慢溢出，他抱起男孩，让男孩坐在他的性器上，脱掉他碍事的已经乱起八糟的睡衣，一边抬高男孩的身体用力抽插着一边弯下脖子偏过头吮着他的乳头，彼得感觉自己前面像失禁一样不断地涌着淫水，很快就承受不住这样的刺激交代出来。男人吸着他的奶，直到吸不出来了还在嘬着他，男孩痛得求他才停下来。托尼靠在墙头，让彼得骑在他身上，从下往上干他的小情人，彼得胡乱叫着斯塔克先生，直到完全没力气了才被放过，重新被压到在床上开始下一轮......直到托尼彻底满足才抽出来，浓浓的精液尽数洒在了男孩樱红色的胸前，溅了他一脸......  
几分钟前，哈皮来找托尼商量生意上的事，听到里面一阵阵的呻吟声立刻顿下了脚步。他离得远了些守着。此时，哈皮正看到梅走了过来，他立刻紧张起来，这颗定时炸弹在走两步就要发现导火线了，他迎上去试图说服梅先出去散个步，却引来了更大的怀疑。  
“让开，我是来找彼得的。”梅推开哈皮肥胖的身体，嫌弃地瞥了他一眼就开始敲门，哈皮长舒一口气，好在里面已经安静下来了。  
托尼给彼得盖好被子，看着睡着的男孩红红的脸蛋，忍不住又吻了吻他的头发，他从未深思过自己对外界的感情，一切交给天才的思维和剧烈的本能，但没有什么时刻比现在感觉更好。  
托尼打开门走了出来，望着门外的两个人，缓缓点了一支烟。  
梅本不同意彼得跟他们走，却不得不考虑彼得在跟她单独住不知道会遇见怎样的危险，最后在哈皮的劝说下勉强同意了她在这里继续住院，彼得被带到更隐秘的地方居住一段时间。她心情复杂地看着他的孩子，他被滋养的面颊红润，春色无边，不舍得跟她告别，坐着一趟黑色的贵族轿车离开了她的视野。

彼得很好地适应了新环境，尤其还有他的小宝贝女儿潘妮，他第一次手足无措地抱着她，哈皮感慨道，他还是个孩子，并不是一个合格的父亲或者母亲。斯塔克家的秘宅安静而奢侈，每天逗小女儿，陪着托尼吃饭看报道，在器材室摆弄武器模型，一种三口之家的甜蜜感在他们中间围绕。  
彼得在这里住了两个多月，唯一的苦恼就是斯塔克先生填不满的欲望。男孩刚刚打开的情欲之门简直要被他吓到关上，他总是每天晚上回来吃过饭就要反反复复地要他，最近尤甚，似乎是遇到了什么棘手的问题，把压力发泄在他的身上，彼得承受不住地崩溃着推开他，男孩抱着满身情欲痕迹的身体，拧紧眉毛问他：“最近出了什么事吗？斯塔克先生，我有可以帮你的吗？”  
托尼黑沉沉的眼睛盯住他，突然轻蔑地笑出声：“你除了做爱还有什么用呢？”  
彼得像是听不懂这句话，愣愣地看着他，托尼不耐烦地披上衣服下了床，深夜里传来了香烟燃烧的气味，接着是下楼的脚步声。男孩突然回过神来，光着脚追了出去。


End file.
